


Remember My Urge

by StrangeAddiction (ShiningCas)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Planet Constelations, Amnesia, Angst, Broken Hearts, Deceiving, Demons, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Take a shot ;), Telepathy, Witches, powerful beings, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningCas/pseuds/StrangeAddiction
Summary: There were incidents in his life that he didn't understand, and when he tried to it felt like solving a puzzle that had a black image only. His life basically consisted of routine but most of all, amnesia. Until one faithful day he saw a flyer of a singer and fate decided since then he should change forever. Or should he?





	Remember My Urge

Prologue (The End, A Beginning)

"Would you look at that? I finally found it!" He exclaimed excited and looked at the huge sinkhole in front of him which looked as if a comet crashed with full force. He adjusted the big frames on his nose, checked dates on his phone and scribbled down notes on a dirty and worn notepad of his.

“Page 97.

» date: 23rd March 3250  
» time (of discovery): 855 MAM (none)  
» coordinates: 0/0  
» weather: horizon garnished with dangerous nimbostratus clouds.  
Side note: according to the notes it's the right and only coordination but there's nothing? Kilometers of dead and dry ground only. Black water dances restless around the island. 

» date: 24th March 3250  
» 1. time of discovery: 567 MAM  
» coordinates: not defined/device uncooperative (sign? It's the same spot like yesterday)  
» weather: cirrus clouds, fresh wind, cool  
Side note: having the time of my life with a very scary and upset witch. Device may broken, her powers don't work either, further searching methods unclear. Water is still restless. 

» date: 24th March 3250  
» 2. time of discovery: 747 MAM  
» coordinates: 0/0  
» weather: cloudless sky, sunny - very hot and dry  
Side note: found after weeks of searching, almost lost my masculinity I had left during this trip. The crater's diameter is probably 600m, depth about 20m. Bodies in perfect sight. Ground is dry as if it hadn’t rained yesterday. Or in months.” 

The discovery was the highlight of his mortal life so far, for he searched and re-searched for so many years he almost lost hope of ever finding any trace of the legend he’s been reading and hearing over and over again, so he wrote down every single detail like he feared he could forget everything or as if it’s not real if he didn’t imprint it in paper. He still used pen and paper to write which was very important to him. These exquisite utensils were not producible anymore because of all that new stuff people were getting hyped about. The 'writing-on-paper-solely-with-mind-control-and-a-stroke-of-a-finger' did not really belong in his category of 'high tech'. He's an old-fashioned nerd so he refused to use those and stuck with the almost forgotten pen and paper. Even if he had to make them himself. 

He took a better look at his notes as he skipped through the pages. "Now if this isn't a coincidence." He murmured to himself and tapped nervously on the last written page with his fingers. The rumors that only a few selected visitors found this place every fifty years at a specific time were being narrated as truthful. According to the few notes he collected through the years the constellation and distance of their planet Conna, the human planet Erea and its little moon in between was enormously important to weaken the covering spell of that crater to the point of being nonexistent. Time, date and weather seemed to match to the two previous recordings like a precise cursed clock and that realization gave him shivers down his spine. Another good point at why he wrote everything down what they experienced and discovered so far is comparing the notes. 

"Are you kidding me? It’s here, for real? But we've been here so many times before." A soothing and calm voice made him look up from his notes and gazed directly into grey eyes. Her voice was always too calm for any dramatic or ecstatic remark and it made his heart flutter lightly. Partially because of the way her presence made him light headed and his hands all sweaty and partially because he was terrified of her.  
She was one of the best witches he knew but her creepy behavior comparing to her ridiculous beauty made him have goosebumps all over. He was frustrated to the point of bothering empaths around the world, it’s been tough years to work that way.  
She stopped next to him and looked down shaking her head in disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way." He put the notebook in his overlapping side-bag and wiped away some sweat drops from his forehead with the back of his hand. The drastic weather circumstances were killing him. "Hundreds and hundreds of years have passed since this incident happened and the bodies are still recognizable even with that much soil on them. Do you know how strong the spell must have been so they remain looking like that? It's incredible!" His eyes shone while explaining and he looked amazed around. "According to the recordings this abandoned island was once a huge and highly populated country!"

"Could you please tame your excitement just a little? Every single one who lived here has died, you know."

"I kno~w! Have you heard about all the speculations made about this place? It's said that every soul that once lived here and died due to that war is protecting the bodies since then thanks to that very spell and that these two down there are still very much alive and just unconscious. I mean here lie the infamous and legendary lovers of all time and they're maybe alive! How can you 'not' be excited?" He looked shocked at her for a moment and grinned then brighter than the sun. "The tragic love stories of Orpheus and Eurydice, Romeo and Juliet, or even Athoriym and Ohilia are nothing compared to their tragic!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gazed annoyed at him.

"May the lord bless your heart, Joury. I’m so glad I don’t share your enthusiasm about people being killed this way." She shook her head in disbelief at his little pout and looked down again, this time in thoughts. In the end she understood him better than anyone else. "But you are probably right, no love story was ever written like the one of Roux and Uryah. I just wonder if any of the stories are telling even a glimpse of the truth we’re searching for so desperately. We found out more than once with how much imagination people back then liked to write the story of these two. It’s unbelievable. And it's even more unbelievable to think these two are still alive after what happened to them.” 

“I know. These were very depressing years for me.” While speaking he took out a little box shaped camera and scanned the area with it. 500 square kruns were so badly damaged the ground could no longer produce any kind of living material in general and the water around the country swallowed it to 80% because of the enormous force the spell created. “The fact that I actually believed all of it is embarrassing still.” He shrugged with the shoulders and gazed at the delicate device. 

He invented a prototype camera that showed him the aura of anything that’s alive, even molecules depending on the zooming up to a half lawhs (5m?) under the earth as long as there were no covering spells of course. A whole city became one dry, lonely deserted island for the sake of imprisoning two lovers to be so near and yet so far, it wasn’t possible everything to be dead if the notes told that they're still alive. Some theory had to be the truth and they were determined to find it all out. 

She caressed through her long platinum hair and stopped right above her chest, resting it on her fluttering heart. “I found it quite adorable. How much it affected you that they couldn’t find each other until they died, or rather, got imprisoned in the spell and then to find out more, worse versions of their past til you couldn’t handle it.” 

“I’m glad I had you by my side back then. I still am. It was sheer hell. Without you and your past we wouldn’t have come this far.” She smiled faintly, sadly, rather. 

„Being a descendant of Erika has its perks and advantages after all. I tried to abandon my powers for a long time because they were a part of her but now that I’m able to help you it’s less of a nuisance. I guess.“ she looked to the ground while some strands fell in front of her face and averted her body from him as if she was embarrassed of what she said. But these words made him very happy. Yet there was a certain uneasiness in the air. 

„Erika wasn’t that much of a bad person. I mean she just-“ 

“Please don’t start with that again, Joury.” She cut him off suddenly annoyed and stretched out a hand at him as a sign to stop, facing him again. Her voice was still too calm.  
“She was responsible for all of this. We both know that she also took orders from that mysterious “K” not only from King like everyone’s suspecting. She managed to deceive the highest ranking demon and used that for her own benefits and you’re telling me she’s not that bad? Don’t sweet talk her actions just because she’s my relative." She held his gaze firm and serious as her grey eyes pierced through him like a speer. "Do you know what it means to be relatives with a woman who almost destroyed the world? It’s sheer luck for me that no one has found out yet who Erika descendant is or I’d be crucified by now. She was the worst evil in their story.“ 

Joury was silent for a couple seconds, recovering from the shudder that went down his spine from her glance. He couldn’t imagine Uryah to be so blind to not sense Erika being evil. He might have lost his memories and powers but he could swear Uryah had a sixth sense or any kind of intuition to know if she really wanted to hurt him or help him. There must had been a logical explanation for their special relationship. It must. He loved Roux beyond live and death, evolved enormously during the decades and was considered one of the strongest creatures that ever lived, so how could he not see Erika’s real intention? Could it be that he- 

A sudden high pitched sound interrupted his wild thoughts and he looked confused at the little box camera in his hands. Immediately he pressed the camera onto her hands without saying anything, making sure it was pointed directly into the hole and took out his laptop from the side bag with integrated swivel arms to lock in position, quickly opening it and pressed a couple keys while shaking a little. 

“I can’t believe it.” He murmured to himself, partially countering her statements about Erika and partially about the sight the little camera granted. He scooped closer to her without leaving his eyes from the double desktop laptop and conducted the camera in her hands with smooth fingers over the sandy grave. “Look at that, Adelyte. All the hard work we did the past 25 years, the desperation and hope finally pay off with these pictures. I think I’m in heaven.“ he squeezed her hand a little and continued then to type on the device. 

Her eyes glowed excited as they roamed over the displays curiously and intensely, the distress and frustration quickly forgotten. Thousands and thousands of delicate flashlights shaped together the profile of the buried couple in the upper display like a plug picture so vividly her breath hitched. The second display showed a hologram of how they looked like without the sand on them, every cm of their limbs and joints, it felt very surreal seeing it with their own eyes. This technology of Joury was something she’d never even dreamed of so even when looking at the results she couldn’t grasp the reality. 

„We need to get down.“ she exclaimed suddenly euphorical and started walking down, thoughtfully aiming the camera still to the center. “Come on, Joury, you wouldn’t want to miss this by any chance, it’s your life work. Hurry, we don’t have the whole day.” 

Said man indeed needed a moment to process her suggestion and stared at her open mouthed. He wasn’t sure if he’s strong enough to be so near to the people he always worshipped and dreamed of, dead or not it didn’t matter to him. He gazed then at the displays again and almost ran out of air at a surprising discovery Adelyte gave him. With quick steps and cautious fingers to not break the laptop in any way he ran after her and focused solely on not losing consciousness, for the sight in front of him punched all his air out. Clumsily, he barely stopped next to her, gripping her hands and the camera tight for balance and support and shoved then her hands more towards the couples. 

“Look at this! The recordings were wrong, Adelyte! They’re actually touching! Their fingertips are touching even though they’re supposed to be separated. Addy, I can’t believe it! After all this time I’ve managed to see a little part of the truth with my own eyes.”  
Adelyte was silent during Joury‘s whole excited talk and looked only at the two lovers with an empty expression. How in the world did they manage to do that? She could swear they didn’t lie this close in the beginning. 

“Let’s bring them back to life.” Her statement was surprisingly dry and urgent but Joury didn’t notice at all, for that he again fought with the urge to not get unconscious. 

“Wha-what did you just say?” She grinned sly at him showing off her perfect teeth and gave him back the camera. 

“Surprise. I figured out how to bring them back. Or I hope so at least. Do you want us to try it out?” 

“I had no idea you are able to bring Uryah and Roux back to the living, Adelyte. I… I…” he gesticulated clueless with the camera still in his hands and looked her in the eyes then, determined. “Yes. Yes, I’d love to do this. I need to know what really happened to them and why their lives have such an impact on mine and I can only do it with your help.” Adelyte smiled warmly at his statement. 

“No, Joury. _ I _ need _ you _ so that this works properly. No one has had the same aura and energy like you, so I firmly believe we’ll make it.” Joury started to get restless. That sudden hope in his chest burned immensely and he couldn’t stand the uncertainty of what would happen if they really succeed. Would Roux and Uryah stand in front of them like nothing happened at all? Would they believe them if they’re told that they've been buried in soil for over 400 years? Would they maybe only care about each other first and ask questions later? Would they be angry for not letting them out earlier? He just couldn’t take it. 

“Okay, so what am I supposed to do? How can I help?” His excitement was not to overhear. He closed the laptop again and put it back in the bag as he saw everything he needed to see. 

“So,” she positioned herself in front of the lovers with legs shoulder-width apart and exhaled slowly, “I need you to stay next to me, take my hand and concentrate with your eyes closed.” She held out her hand and smiled softly at him. “Even though you have no abilities it can be a help for me to even feel your energy, but it’s going to be intense either way.” 

He didn’t have to be told twice as he stepped next to her on her left and just in front of Uryah’s lying body, shaking a little as he took her hand, they were so near yet so far from their goal.  
The very touch caused a short but intense electric shock and both twitched surprised. 

“Are you charged or something?” He tried almost desperately to loosen the tense atmosphere but couldn’t because the words were a mere mumbling and suddenly he felt even more nervous. If Uryah could see him right now would he smile at him at his hopeless behavior? 

“I’d ask you that, you’re the nerd here.” She closed her eyes and stretched out her arms away from her body gripping Joury’s hand firmly in the process. 

“A nerd who can’t live without you, Adelyte.” He managed to speak out the words that burned his heart for too long and he shut his eyes tight. It was probably the wrong time for such a confession but he just couldn’t help it. 

“I know, Joury. Please do not forget to never let go of my hand nor open your eyes under any circumstance until I finish what I began, understood? It needs massive concentration to get through to them and find out which spell is the lock to void the curse, I guess it’s all this is, a curse. In the end it shouldn’t be a big deal, unlock the curse, awaken them and that’s about it.” 

“I understood, Adelyte. I’m ready for whatever may come.” Joury finally managed to relax completely. He was so ready. 

“Okay, here I go.” Almost immediately after she started to recite a spell in a complex language, a strong gust of wind blew up the sand around them. The force of the wind increased the further the spell went and Joury had troubles focusing on her voice or his simple tasks. Her words to never let go of her hand or open his eyes until she’s finished echoed in his head like bouncing off of rocks and he did his best to keep up to her demanding. So, he stepped closer to her and held her hand with both of his hands, not thinking about letting her down. They went through too much trouble to come this far as to give up because of a measly gust of wind. It seemed as if Joury’s determination triggered something in Adelyte as she continuously raised her voice while speaking rhythmically and all of a sudden he understood the spell with all of its details. 

That language was used in the ancient time of world Conna for spells on special forms of banishment or to perform mostly brutal kinds of punishments on specific creatures depending on how the sentences were structured.  
There was a long period of time in Joury’s live where he learned sorcery, in fact, he could have become the supreme sorcerer if he had any magic powers but he had to be settled with his knowledge only. He was eager to find a way to bring the lovers back to the living or at least understand what really happened in their past but he found out that it was impossible to make progress without any powers or access to dark magic. The thought of Adelyte and Joury being situated on an exceptional level of sorcery frightened him somehow, as he had no idea that his long time friend and not-so-secret crush possessed the knowledge of such dangerous craft.  
Joury kept listening carefully at every word Adelyte said and was startled as at the exact moment he expected something to happen indeed happened. Bright light shone upon his face but it didn’t end when he turned away, only shone brighter until it almost blinded him behind his closed eyelids. The by now furious wind threw the sand around and clashed like lashes on their bodies but that didn’t stop her from continuing. 

“Adelyte, stop! That’s the wrong spell, Addy! What are you doing?” He pulled on her hand to stop but she kept talking, her voice getting rougher and more demanding. What was happening? 

“Effectus et faciam illud!” 

With that he was nearly violently pressed down on his knees by an invisible force which knocked all the air out of his lungs but he didn’t let go. It seemed as if he was holding on to a statue, Adelyte’s hand felt cold and stiff but he didn’t let go nor open his eyes. Maybe he should._ “Impetu.” _ A second later he cried out in pain as he felt thousands of cuts demolishing his body, _ forcing him _ to let go of her and hold on to himself as protection instead but it was like in a bad dream, it did not work. He had no chance to get out of that spell whatsoever and he cried out again, even louder, more desperate. Why did she do that to him? Something had changed dramatically and he didn’t know what or why. 

As if he’s being controlled from someone else his eyes opened widely and he saw himself in some kind of a round bird cage, gold rods, his wrists, neck and ankles chained to the cage and blood smeared on multiple rods and the ground. He felt excruciating as he saw himself sitting there even if only for a split second, but he was even more helpless as he perceived Adelyte, covered in that blinding light and completely changed into a dark obscure appearance, turned to him with a hand hovering over his head. Her iris were still grey but the white of her eyes turned completely black as she looked him dead in the eyes. 

“Es paratus.” Her voice was soft but determined and she smiled satisfied when she cupped him by the temples, forcing a tornado with them inside the eye as his iris started glowing a bright gold without his knowledge. Inside that tornado eye everything became quiet and he could hear his frantic heart beat. An unknown heat expanded from within him at that moment. “Es paratus.” Her smile turned more passionate after seeing him glowing all over. 

“Stop…it…” The pain in his chest and by then head was unbearable for him. The last thing he perceived was the taste of blood in his mouth and a dominant male’s voice talking to him in the same language as Adelyte before he lost consciousness for good.


End file.
